Unknown son
by SkyGem88
Summary: Phoebe and Cole’s child from season 4 is alive but none of them know about his presence. Few years later he arises… full summary is inside. READ AND REVIEW PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Phoebe and Cole's child from season 4 is alive but none of them know about his presence. Few years later he arises…

Author's note: Not all season 7 are taken place but some of the episode I might use but I changed a little. Let just say this is my version of season 7. Charmed is not mine!

Chapter one

A squad of police are surrounding a diamond shop who is been robbed. Some of the officers are inside, investigating it. Inspector Morris is in there too.

"Officer, you check out the back in case there's a print." Morris ordered

"Yes sir!" he replied following Morris's order.

Morris looks around scanning the room. Then he found a drop of blood. Something insides him told him to get the blood without telling anyone. So he looks around making sure nobody's looking and he swapped the blood and put the sample in his pocket. Then he cleaned the blood using a chemical so nobody will find it.

He quickly went out of the crime scene and went to the lab as fast as he can. He locked the door and starts the test. Several hours later, the result came. Morris takes the paper and looks at it. His jaw drops to the ground.

"Oh my god! You have got to be kidding me!" he said before taking off.

In the Halliwell manor, powerless Leo is desperately trying to feed his 2 and a half years old son, Wyatt as he kept orbing around the house thinking it's a game.

"Come on Wyatt! Oat meal is very yummy!" he said tiredly.

Then his wife Piper came into the room with baby Chris on her arms. She just smiled enjoying the scene.

"Now you know how I feel to raise 2 children when you were crazy." She said

"Hahaha very funny Piper. Fine I'll accept this as my punishment. Now, a little help here?" he said desperately.

"Fine. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! If you kept behaving like this I'm going to bind your powers!" Piper said in her angry mother tone.

Hearing his mother angry, Wyatt instantly stops orbing around and just sits on his chair eating his breakfast. Leo looks at her saying thank you before feeding his son again.

Then, there's a loud knock on the door. Piper went to the door still not putting Chris down.

"Now who could that be early in the morning?" Piper muttered

"Honey, it's already 9am. It's not that early." Leo explains.

Piper ignores him and went to answer the door. As she opens it, Morris quickly burst in shutting the door with a loud bang. Piper widened her eyes in shock.

"Morris? What's wrong?" she asked as Morris is gasping for air.

"Piper, is Phoebe's here?" he finally said after taking a deep breath

"No, she's at work. What's wrong?" Piper asked for the second time as she still didn't get any answer.

"I need to see her right away in here. It's very important." He replied

"What's wrong Piper? Who is it? Oh it's you Daryl." Leo said as he walks into the room with Wyatt

"Daryl here wants to see Phoebe. Honey, you take Chris and Wyatt for their bath. Good luck with that. Let's sit in the living room and I called my sisters." Piper said as she and Daryl sit in the living room.

In Phoebe's office, she is busy working. Then Paige orb in causing her to shock and she quickly close the door fearing somebody might see her sister orbing in.

"Paige! How many times have I told you not…" before she could finish her words, Paige butt in.

"Not to orb in your office before calling you. I know I know, I've tried to call you but my battery is dead. Besides, Morris is in the house. He really wants to see you. Something important he said." Paige said.

"Oh fine. Wait here a minute. I have to tell Elise I'm working home today. You're lucky I've already finish my column for today." She said before taking off.

In the manor, Piper and Morris are sitting quietly waiting for Phoebe and Paige. Then they orb in.

"Hey Daryl, you want to see me?" Phoebe said as she orb in

"Yeah. Here look at this test result." He said giving them the paper.

The sisters look at it together. The puzzle looks in their faces are still there.

"So?" Phoebe said giving him the paper back

"Wait, what's the test result about anyway?" Paige asked.

"It's a blood test Paige. I got it from a crime scene in the Diamond Store who had been robbed last night." He explains

"What does the blood got to do with Phoebe?" the eldest sister asked him

"Whoever owns this blood is a boy.Half of his blood is yours Phoebe… and half is Cole." He said. The sisters open their mouths

"But… But… how can that be possible?" Phoebe asked

"Well remember last time you were pregnant with his child?" he replied

"Yes I do. But the child is dead. A demon took it. And I'm not sure he's even my child cause I felt darkness when I carried him!" Phoebe starts rambling.

"She's right. And besides, won't he be only like 4 or 5 years old now?" Paige butt in again

"I know you'll say that. Here look at this surveillance tape." He said as he puts the tape on the player.

They all look at the tape and at one scene Daryl pause the tape and point to a teenage boy.

"See? Doesn't he look familiar to you? He definitely has your hair and his face look like Cole and his eyes are the same as Cole Turner's eyes!" he explains.

"He does looks like Cole and he also looks a little like you. His shape of hair and faceare like yours Phoebe." Piper said

"But won't he be like 4 years old now? He looks like 15 there!" Phoebe protest

"You're right Phoebe. But remember, we all are magical maybe something happens to him that makes him grow faster." Paige said, agreed with Piper

"Or maybe the underworld's time and here's time are different. That's a possible right?" Daryl said as he received nodded from Piper.

Phoebe just sits there in silent as she could not think of anything else to say. They all silent for a few minutes. Daryl move over and takes the tape and the paper.

"Look I didn't mean to come down here this morning to drop this new on you guys like a bomb but I thought you guys want to check it out. I still care for you girls and I'm sorry about the past. I was just thinking about my family that time and now I realize that you're my family too." He said before leaving

"Daryl, wait. Do you have that blood sample with you?" Phoebe said quietly.

"Yeah, here it is." He turns around and gave them the sample and smile a little, gladly that Phoebe wants to take some action about it.

"Thanks Daryl. We'll take it from here. Only magic can find him now." Piper said taking the sample as Phoebe refuse to move

"We'll call you if anything happens." Paige said as she accompanies him to the door.

"You're ok honey?" Piper asked a she sits next to Phoebe and put her arms around Phoebe's

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean part of me glad that he's alive and I really badly want to see him but part of me… feels like scared. I feel scared to death." She admitted

"Well, I suggest we find him now and then we'll figure out the rest later when we met him." Paige said

"It's that the best you got Paige?" Phoebe asked giving her a little smile.

"Hey! At least I'm trying! I feel kinda excited cause I got to meet my other nephew! Awww man…" Paige said

"What is it Paige?" Piper ask looking at her baby sister

"Now I'm the only one in the family who doesn't have children!" She pouted like a little girl

The other 2 just laugh as they make their way upstairs to the attic.

"Hey, why didn't future Chris said anything about your child last time?" Paige asks as they got into the attic.

"You're right. Maybe he just don't want to tell us, fearing the 'future consequences' thing." Piper smiled as she thought of her other son from the future.

"Or maybe the future has changed a lot and maybe this time we found my son. But where is he in my vision that I got from the magic school?" Phoebe ask herself

To be continue

Why didn't Chris tell them about Phoebe's son? And where is he in Phoebe's vision? What happened to him in the future? How did he grow up so fast?

These entire questions you will find the answers in the next chapter. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say thank you to all the reviewers! Sorry it took me a LONG time to update the second chapter, I'll be having a huge test soon so this probably will be the last for now but I promised when the exam is finish, I'll update EVERYDAY. So here you go.

Chapter 2

Manor, Attic

Phoebe is walking back and forth in the attic while the other two sisters are either scrying or writing spells

"Anything?" Phoebe asked for the 8th time.

"NO!" Piper and Paige scream frustrated. Paige drops the crystal and buried her head under her hands

"Phoebe, that's the 8th time you ask us. Give it a rest ok? You're giving me a headache." Paige complained

"Paige's right. Could you stop moving back and forth? You're gonna make a huge hole there!" Piper said.

"Sorry." Phoebe mumbled. She pauses and looks around the attic and turns back her attention to her sisters. "How bout now?"

A group of boys are in the dark alley. They are the robbers of the Diamond Store. Everyone holds the diamond in their hands except one boy.

"How cool is this? We're rich!" Alex, the leader of the gang said.

"You promised nobody will get hurt Alex." A boy with blue eyes and dark haired said.

"Chill Connor. He didn't die right? So, what's the big deal?" Mike said.

"The big deal is you hurt an innocent man!" Connor protested

"Are you raising your tone at me, Connor?" Alex took a step forward at move closer to Connor.

"So what if I do?" he replied.

"Don't forget who bailed you out of the demon academy man. You owe me." Alex said and pushes Connor's shoulder backward

"I owe you nothing. Besides, I made out the academy by myself! I'm out of here." Connor is about to shimmer out but Alex grab him roughly

"You're not going anyway. You make a pack with us remember? You can't quit unless you die." He said

"That was a stupid pack. But that's fine. You wanna fight, bring it on. Don't say I didn't warn ya." Connor said as he takes off his jacket

Alex and Connor started to fight. When Alex realizes he's losing, he called the others. So it's 5 demons against 1. Then, after quite sometime they fought, they all stop, lying on the ground tiredly. Soon, they start laughing.

"Man, that was some fight." Jack said.

"Tell me about it. I have bruises all over my body." Mike whined

"Oh shut up Mike. What are you? A demon or a baby?" Connor said

"I don't know. Neutral, maybe?" he mumbled. Sam smacks him.

"Yeah right! Neutral like the angel of the death? _'Hi, I'm the angel of death; can I suck your life_?'" He jokes. They laugh hysterically

"Enough chit chat like a bunch of teenage girls. I'm thirsty; let's go rob the liquor store." Alex said as he's getting up.

"Oh yeah!" The others cheered. Before they walk out, they turn back to look at Connor who's still on the ground.

"Are you in or out?" Alex asked.

They waited for Connor's answer. Connor looks away then looks back at the gang with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I am so in." he said getting up and joins them. The others cheer and Alex gave him a pat on Connor's back.

Back at the attic of the Halliwell manor, Phoebe is tide up to the chair with a cloth in her mouth. Piper and Paige are having their tea.

"Ah, what a lovely evening we have. Don't you agree with me Mrs. Wyatt?" Paige said as she sips her tea with her pinky finger up.

"I am so agreeing with you Ms. Matthew." Piper said, she too sips her tea.

Phoebe rolled her eyes trying to get lose the rope as well. Then Phoebe got hit with a premonition.

_Phoebe's premonition _

_She saw a group of boys are robbing the liquor store. Then one of them holds out a gun, aiming at the cashier who's crouching on the ground. He was about to shoot but one of his gang jumps in front of the cashier and takes the bullet which hits him on the chest. The boy, who's been shot, looks exactly like the boy in the surveillances tape that Daryl gave them. _

_End of premonition._

Phoebe jerked back to reality. She screams through the cloth but of course Piper and Paige couldn't here her. Phoebe tried to move the chair but ends up fell on the ground. Piper and Paige quickly drop their act and went to untie Phoebe.

"Oh my god Phoebe, what are you doing?" Paige said in between her laugh.

"Have you guys finish acting like some old British women having their tea party?" Phoebe gave them a glare.

"In a matter of fact, yes, we have." Piper said playfully.

"Ok guys, serious time. I just had a premonition. The robbers are going to rob the liquor store. One of them are going to shoot an innocent but one of the gang too, jumps in front of the innocent taking the bullet. And that boy, who's been shot, I think that's my son." Phoebe said.

Well there you go. I'll try to update more soon. Anyway, let's just pretends that Phoebe conceives her son 4 or 5 years ago ok shall we?

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! JUST WHO IS PHOEBE'S SON? TUNE IN NEXT TIME/ CHAPTER OF UNKNOWN SON.


	3. Chapter 3

At the police station, Daryl is going through some files when suddenly the telephone rings.

"Hello? They're going to do what? Ok, I'll be right there." Daryl quickly hung up the phone; grab his jacket, gun, badge and runs to the door.

Outside the liquor store, the sisters are hiding behind a tree across the store.

"Are you sure this is the store Phoebs?" Paige asked

"Yeah it's the only store that has ugly clown portrait on the window." Phoebe hissed back

"That clown is unique ok?" Paige argue

"You really like clown don't you? First your creepy doll now portrait. What's next? A clown husband?" Phoebe argue back

"Will you two stop it? We're about to save your son from getting shot and you guys are arguing over a clown?" Piper scolded them

"There they are!" Paige said while pointing at the liquor store's door. The boys are entering the store casually.

"They're good actors. Come on, let's go." Phoebe said

"Wait I thought we're waiting for Daryl to be here!" Piper grabs Phoebe's hand. Then they heard gun shot. Phoebe quickly run to the store.

When they got in there, two boys are fighting and one of them are holding a gun while the other one is trying to grab the weapon.

The sisters are fighting the rest of the gang. The boy with the gun kicks the other one away and aim the gun to the cashier who's covering his head and shaking uncontrollably.

"Say good bye old man. Thanks for the drinks by the way."

As he's about to fire the gun, Phoebe knock him down but the bullet escapes and hit the boy who jumped in front of the cashier. The bullet however didn't hit him on the chest like Phoebe saw in her vision but instead it hits his shoulder.

He fall down the ground just as the police siren is heard. Piper and Paige are holding down the now injured boys. Phoebe leaves the shooter and run to her son.

"If we ever see you guys causing trouble, we'll vanquish you with our strongest potion. No mercy. Now get out of here." Paige threatens them and they shimmer out.

"POLICE, DON'T MOVE!" Daryl shouts as he bangs the door open. He put down his gun when he saw there's no threat. He went to Phoebe who is crouching down to her son.

"This is Lieutenant Morris we have a man down here send rescue." He said to his walkie-talkie

The boy grimaced as Phoebe grip his shoulder tight so that he didn't lose a lot of blood.

"Ow that hurts! Can you loosen your grip a little? You're breaking my shoulder!" he said

"I can't or you'll lose a lot amount of your blood." Phoebe replied

"I'm fine, it's just a bullet. Now let me go!" he tries to shake off Phoebe's grip.

"Well he is a Halliwell alright. That's the Halliwell's stubbornness." Paige said.

Then he slaps Phoebe's hand and shimmer out just as the paramedics enter in.

"Where's the injured man?" he asked.

"Umm he ran away?" Daryl tries to cover as the sisters already orb out.

Back at the manor, Paige orb them in the attic

"I can't believe he just took off like that with a wound on his shoulder!" Phoebe screams in frustration.

"Relax, now we have his blood to scry with. Come on grab the map." Piper said calmly

With that blood Piper scry for him. Minutes later the crystal drop. They look at the map.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Paige exclaimed.

Thank you all for reviewing my story! Keep on going! By the way can anyone tell me how to get a BETA? I think I really need one.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ouch! Shit that hurts!" He said as he's aiding his wound.

He looks around at the messy floor to find any cloth to hold the wound.

"Man I really should find a time to clean this whole thing." He muttered.

As he's searching for the cloth, he found something else instead. A photo. He picked it up and memorized every single detail of the picture. A small smile forms on his masculine face.

Then a shower of orbs fills in the dim room. The sisters appear holding each other's hands. By that time he already hides the picture. He stands up.

"Not you three again!" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Excuse me? Is that the way to greet your mother?" Phoebe said as she puts her hands on her hip.

"Uh, Phoebe. I thought we've agreed not to jump into anything yet?" Piper leaned forward and whisper to her

"Mother? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you know who are we?" Paige asked

"Yeah, of course. You're the "charmed ones" the murder of my father!" He spat in range

Piper and Paige took a step back, feeling his anger rising. Phoebe however remains standing on that spot not taking her eyes of him. She's studying him; every feature that he holds reflects the image of Cole and her. Their eyes lock.

Back at the manor

Leo is watching his sons playing in the sun room. He smiles at the sight of both of them. Then there's an orb forms, thinking it was the girls he didn't look up.

"Hey how did it go?" He asked and holds out a teddy for Chris to reach.

"Leo, I believe we need to talk to you." Leo looks up and shocked to see an elder in robes stands there instead.

He moves closer to the boys which didn't go unnoticed by the elder.

"I'm not here to take any of them. Don't worry." He assured.

"What do you want?" Leo hissed at him

"I know we had an unpleasant past but I wish you would set that aside first." He paused to look if Leo protested.

"A great war is coming, Leo. And it's the greatest one we have ever foreseen it's coming. The worst part is that the visions are a blur but we do know there's a great dark power that is rising in a child's body. Again, don't worry; it's not any of your sons." Leo sighed in relief as he said that

"In a child's body?" He asked the elder

"Yes. We thought its dead but somehow it comes back. Fast, powerful but confuse. That child is torn between bad and good. If he joins the good side, it'll be great news for us of course. But if he turns bad, he'll be the most strongest and evil demon in the history." The elder explained further

"Please don't tell me it's .." Leo trailed off

"Yes. I'm afraid so. That child was the one that Phoebe carried last time." He finished it.

"That's why we need you back with us, Leo." The elder said

"I am not leaving my family." He said firmly.

"We know you won't. This time your charges are the charmed ones and the boys. This time too, we will keep out promise." he offered

"Only them? No others? I don't have to go the meetings unless it's about them?" he said with his arms crossed and the elder just nodded

"We have a deal then." He shakes his hand with the elder

"Wise choice. Here are your powers." The elder holds out both of his hands above Leo's head as blue showers appear from his hand into Leo's head.

"It is done. You are now a whitelighter. Blessed be." He said as he orbs out. The boys just look up at their father, oblivious.

"You don't have to worry now boys. Daddy will protect you." He scoops his boys into a hug.

Back to the girl's situation.

"Oh please. You're telling me that you don't know anything? I don't buy it. Why would you live here, in Cole penthouse? Of the entire place in the world and the underworld, you're living here?" Paige eyed him curiously.

The question took him off guard as he didn't say any words for at least 5 minutes.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked her sister who remains unmoved.

"I'm asking you nicely. Get out. Get out before… before she knows you're here!" He suddenly screamed.

"She? Who is she?" Phoebe asked snapping out of her dilemma hearing his scream

"Look… Just go!" He holds out his hand and the sisters are vanished. His breath is loud and rapidly.

Then a female scary looking demon shimmered in. he turns around with fear.

"Where have you been?" She asked in a firm voice that will make any boy shivers.

"I… I was just…" he stammered

"I told you not to come here boy!" she screamed.

"What's that smell?" She said as she sniffs him and the surrounding.

"Oh it's just probably me not taking bath for 3 days." He tried to distract her

"Very funny. You know, you're not very good at lying." She holds out her hand and chokes him

"Don't you ever run away again, understand?" he nodded slowly.

"Now I need to refresh your brain. This goodness is taking the best of you." She murmured a spell and his beautiful ocean blue eyes turn light blue.

"Come my son." She smiled evilly

"Yes, mother." He said in a cold tone.

They both shimmered out. The sisters are back at the manor where Phoebe's son just sends them.

"Who is she he's talking about? Why did he send us here? God did you see how scared he looks? I have to go back there!" Phoebe said fast and panic

"No Phoebe! He blocked us. You felt it. I don't know whose the woman is but it's obvious that he's scared of her. Don't worry honey; I'm sure he's ok. He's a brave boy."

"Hey have you guys noticed that we didn't even catch his name?" Paige said

"Now's not the time Paige. Help me find a way to find him!" Phoebe stormed out.

"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood." Paige shrugged before joining Phoebe up in the attic.

"I'm going to check my boys." Piper informed her sister before making her way to the sun room.

"Hey, how did it go?" Leo asked as he saw her coming in.

"Not so good. He sent us back home under our protested something about a woman might come after him whenever he did something wrong. Hi sweetie." Piper lifts Chris up and ruffles Wyatt's hair

"Piper, I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Is everything fine?" She asked, worried

"Yeah everything's great. It's just… An elder came just now."

"Why do they want now!" she asked bitterly

"They said a great war is coming like they've never seen before. This is the first time I saw them so terrified Piper."

"What war? Please don't tell me they are talking gibberish again."

"Piper, this is not a joke! A powerful force is rising up. He's in a state of confusion between good and evil! If he joins the dark side, he'll be the most powerful and evil source ever lived!"

"Oh no. Please don't tell me it has do to with Phoebe's…" she couldn't finish it

"Yes. It has everything to do with him. So they've made me a whitelighter again, specialize for you girls and the boys. This time they'll keep their promise." Leo looks at Piper who's calmed now

"Are you ok with me being a whitelighter again?" he asked he softly

"No. But Phoebe is the main thing in mind now." Piper sighed and rest on Leo's shoulder.

"Piper! Come up here! Phoebe's gone nuts!" Paige yelled from upstairs

**To be continue**

**A/n: I just realized I haven't said Phoebe's son's name have I?**

**By the way, thank you for everyone who reviewed me. And sorry I haven't update in awhile. Well here you are, enjoy!**

**R/R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Last chapter_**

"_**Piper! Come up here! Phoebe's gone nuts!" Paige yelled from upstairs**_

**_Continue… _**

Hearing her youngest sister's screaming made her running up the stairs, taken two steps at the same time. She reached in the attic to see Phoebe had candles in the middle of the room. The candles were arranged in circle.

"Phoebs, honey? What's going on here?" Piper asked curiously as she slowly made her way to her who busy lightning the candles.

"She's going to summon Cole that is! Please tell her that she's nuts Piper." Paige said

"You're what? You're summoning Cole Turner? That crazy ex demon husband of yours?" Piper exploded

"As a matter of fact I am, Piper." Phoebe replied calmly

"Phoebe!" Piper grabbed her shoulder

"Look I want to find my son ok? In case you haven't notice, it's his son too! AND I need to know who this 'woman' is!" Phoebe said

Satisfied with her explanation, Piper let Phoebe continue with her candles.

"Wait, so you're letting her do this?" Paige asked

"Yes I am. You know Phoebe, Paige, once she has already set her mind into it, there's nothing we can do to stop her. Even the end of the world is not gonna stop her." Piper muttered and joined Phoebe

"Fine…" Paige sighed and she too joined Phoebe

The sisters joined their hands, closing their eyes and took a deep breath. Each one of them prayed so that nothing could backfire or went wrong. Phoebe opened her mouth to say the spell.

"Hear these words, hear our cry, spirit from the other side, come to us we summon thee, cross now the Great Divide." Phoebe held out her breath the she didn't even realized she had been holding.

They open their eyes but nothing happened. The candles remained lit, nothing moved from its place. Phoebe was about to give another defeated sighed when suddenly strong wind came out of nowhere even when the windows were shut.

Then there he stood. Cole Turner. He was a Belthazor, the source, a husband and a father. He still had his clothes or rather his suit that Paige had last seen when she vanquished him in other reality.

He looked a bit different though. His face was unshaved for God knows how long, his clothes were torn up and he definitely looked messy.

"What the?" He trailed off. He turned around to take in his newly surrounding.

"Where the heck am I? Phoebe?" He said when he spotted her

"Paige, Piper." Paige butted in.

"Why do you summon me?"

Before the others could answer him, Phoebe launched her famous punch on his jaw until he tumbled backwards. Paige winced when she saw it while Piper just sighed.

"You bastard, son of a bitch!" She yelled

"Ow, is this your way of greeting your ex-husband?" He said after regained back his balance and rubbed his jaw.

"You knew, didn't you?" She accused

"Knew what?" Cole protested

"About Britney Spears… Who else? OUR SON!" She yelled

His shocked look didn't go unnoticed by the Halliwell sisters. Yup, Cole Turner definitely knew something but he wouldn't admit of course.

**A/n well there you go. Sorry I haven't updated for a VERY long time. Hope you enjoy this one. Leave reviews please. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Last chapter_**

"**_About Britney Spears… Who else? OUR SON!" Phoebe yelled_**

**_Continue…_**

"What son?" Cole asked more like shrugged

"Oh don't play dumb with me Cole Turner." Phoebe's face turned red from the anger

"Alright that is it!" Paige suddenly burst. She threw a vile to the floor in front of Cole

"What the hell did you do to me?" Cole yelled clearly not liking to be thrown at

"I've had enough listening to you two. One is screaming her lungs out while the other one is being dumb and stupid. So I throw you a truth potion. Now you can only say nothing but the truth!" Paige said

"Wow, nice one Paigey." Piper said, impressed by her baby sister

"Hey what's going on up here I heard yelling and smash…" Leo trailed off when he saw Cole

"COLE? What is he doing here, alive and… smelly?" Leo said pinching his nose

"Don't worry honey we got it all under control. Why don't you stay with the boys down there?" Piper assured her husband.

"Boys? I thought you have baby girl." Cole said

"Stay in the subject Cole." Phoebe said as she finished tying Cole on the chair

"Now what do you know about our son?" Phoebe asked more calmly

"Umm not much. When the seer was dead and you girls orbed away, the baby, our son, somehow alive." He began

"Wait, you were dead then, how would you know about it?" Piper asked him

"I was lingering in the underworld in spirit form, trying to revive myself." He felt like kicking himself for telling them that but he had no choice

"Ah, of course you did." Paige said sarcastically

"Continue." Phoebe ordered

"Ok. He was like other regular baby, small, tiny, cute and naked." He smiled remembering his first born looked like

Phoebe too had to smile a bit at this. Cole's happy expression somehow changed to dim and sad.

"I was pretty bumped out, not being able to hold him." His voice broke

The sisters just looked at him sympathetically. Cole shook his head as if to let the sadness disappear.

"So, a female demon known as Zahra took him and raised him to be a demon." He said simply

"But how did he grow up so fast?" Piper asked

"Simple, magic. There's a school in the underworld. A demon academy to be exact. They turn the baby into teenager cause teaching teenager is much easier than toddlers right? So they teach them every rope to be evil or perhaps the next source." He simply said

"So our son is evil?" Phoebe asked, a bit afraid

"Not really. It seems that your blood is thicker inside him and somehow our love kept him sensible." Cole said softly. They all silent for a few moments

"He's a good kid. I know he is. He has your Halliwell famous stubborn, pig headed, cocky attitude." He smirked

"Then why did he do all those stealing thing?" Paige asked

"Friends corrupted him. Zahra didn't like his soft and good heart so she poisoned him with the dark potion. The one you had Phoebe, when the Seer gave you to drink." Phoebe only nodded at his explanation.

"That poison didn't last long though. That is why he tried to run when the effect wore off but she always catch him, poisoned him again and he becomes evil."

"So it's like a recycle or something." Paige muttered

"How do we get him?" Piper asked

"What do you mean 'get him'? My son is not a thing." Cole raised his voice a bit

"I'm sorry but your son could be the one who become our enemy soon if we didn't bring him to the good side." Piper said

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked

"An elder came down just now, telling Leo bout the great power thingy that lies within your son. It will be great news if he joins our side but bad news if he joins the other side." Piper explained all in one breath

"Well in that case let's find him." Paige said

"Umm Piper, Paige, can you give us a minute please?" Phoebe said.

They nodded and left the room leaving standing Phoebe and tied up Cole. They didn't say anything for 5 minutes.

"I never stop loving you Phoebe." Cole suddenly said

"I know. Me too…" She whispered. He sighed heavily

"I never wanted to be this way. All I want is to have a family with the woman I love. Watch our children grow up. Teach them to walk, talk, and control their powers. Send them to school; ground them, telling them not to this and that even though you probably have done the worse." They chuckled

"Me too." Was all she said. They locked eyes for a moment. His blue eyes into her brown eyes.

"Ouch! You're squashing me Piper!" Paige said as she and Piper were eavesdropping on them. Paige was kneeling, peeking through the small hole.

"Shhh I can't hear them! What are they saying?" Piper hissed

"They are not saying anything because they're looking into each others eyes… Awww just like in the movie… oh my god!" Paige gasped

"What? What is it?" Piper asked

"They're kissing!" Paige exclaimed happily

"I thought you hated him." Piper said

"I am." Paige said

"Then why are you squealing like a little girl who just received a Christmas present?"

"Well if Phoebe's happy then I am too." Paige answered her simple

"You need to get a boyfriend Paige." Piper muttered

"Your sisters are at the door aren't they?" Cole muttered after he and Phoebe broke apart

"Yeah." Phoebe chuckled

"God they never change." Cole said.

"I know you guys are out there. Come in. we're done." Phoebe said.

Paige and Piper entered in with blush on their cheek because they got caught.

"Hey…" Paige said trying to sound cool

"Are we finding my nephew?" Piper asked

"Yes, we are." Phoebe said

"But what about him?" Paige asked pointing at Cole.

"You girls have to send me back. I'm dead, remember?" He said

"You want to go back to the wasteland?" Phoebe asked him, shocked

"Yeah, I don't belong here. Find our son and tell him that I love him and I will protect him no matter what ok?" Cole said softly

Phoebe nodded, fighting off her tears that were threatened to fall. Paige moved to him to untie the rope. He stretched like a cat after being sat too long. He was about to go into the circle again but being stopped.

"Wait." Phoebe said. He turned around and looked at her.

"What's our son's name?" She asked

"His name is……"

**To be continued…**

**Hehe I'll leave you all to wonder there. Tune in next time! Read and review please. Tell me what you think k?**


	7. an

**A/N: HEY GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ME.I JUST HAVE **

**ONE QUESTION THOUGH, DO YOU WANT THIS TO BE PHOEBE AND **

**COLE OR PHOEBE AND COOP? LET ME KNOW WHAT DO YOU GUYS **

**THINK OK?**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Last chapter_**

"_**What's our son's name?" She asked**_

**_Continue _**

"His name is Connor **Alex**ander Halliwell" Cole held up his chest proudly

"His last name is Halliwell?" Phoebe smiled

"Yup and he is one too. Pig headed and stubborn like you all." Cole smirked

He saluted to the girls, stepped into the circle and vanished. The sisters silence for a moment.

"So, what's our plan?" Paige asked

_In the underworld_

"Now you are all set up. Hold up your chest high. Use the knowledge that I have poured to you. Make me proud." Zahra adjusted Connor's cape

"Yes mother." He said in deep cold voice.

"Come my son. The tribes are here. Soon you'll be the most powerful and unstoppable Source of the underworld." She kissed his forehead and they walked out of the cave.

_Back in the Halliwell manor, attic._

Piper was putting all kinds of spices into the bowl that the always use to make potions. Phoebe was flipping through the book of shadow, trying to find any information.

"Not to sound like I'm not supportive and all but how exactly are we going to find him?" Paige asked

"Paige, where do demons live?" Piper asked patiently

"The underworld." Paige answered

"Good girl. Just so you know we are finding a demon." Piper said

"Well I know that but the underworld is big! How do you expect us to find him at such place? Pop in from one cave to another?" Paige protested

"That's a good idea. Write it down." Phoebe looked up from the book

"You're not serious?" Paige whined

"No I'm not. Paige, we still have some of his blood right? We'll use that. Worse comes to worse we can use your idea." Phoebe smirked.

Phoebe was leafing through the pages and suddenly she got hit by a premonition when she touched the Source's page.

_She saw hooded man in a circle murmuring something that was definitely not English. In the center of the circle she saw her son down on his one knee with his head down. A woman put a book above his head chanting a spell. Then after the spell finished, Connor looked up, his eyes are all black. The woman tapped a sword on each of his shoulders and gave it to him._

"_We are your humble servant, my lord." She said and bowed down to Connor. The others did the same._

Phoebe snapped back into reality. She startled a bit as she opened her eyes because both of her sister's faces were closely in front of hers.

"What did you see?" Paige asked

"God you guys! Too close!" Phoebe tilted her head back a bit

"Sorry. You were off for quite long. What is it?"

"I saw a ceremony was going on. They were going to make Connor the Source! His eyes were black!" Phoebe said

"Then we better hurry." Piper said.

_In the underworld,_

Just like what Phoebe saw in her vision, the woman began to chant her spell but they got interrupted by the sudden appearance of showered blue lights that soon appeared the charmed ones.

"Are we finally in the right cave?" Paige asked slowly opening her shut eyes.

"Yes we are, Paige." Phoebe broke their hand contacts and stomped her way to the center.

Piper blew the tribes that tried to attack them. Paige had switched her mode into combat mode and began ass kicking.

"Get a way from my son!" Phoebe growled

"Your son? Really?" Zahra said. Connor was standing in the middle of the women who were claiming that it's his mother. He looked between the two. His eye color kept changing from light blue to his normal ocean blue.

"Yes really! Connor please, I'm telling the truth. I'm sorry for not knowing your existence, I really am…" Phoebe got cut off

"You see Connor? What kind of mom that forgot that you exist? See? I took care of you, Connor. Yes she is your biological mother but that doesn't make her one right? She didn't look after you all these years. I did." Zahra said

"Don't listen to her; she's trying to confuse you!" Phoebe said.

"I'm not! They only want your powers! That's right! They finally know your true powers and they want it! They are power hungers! They might treat you nice and pretend to care about you but they only care for your powers!" Zahra yelled

"That's not true! Shut your mouth you old hag!" Phoebe yelled

"STOP IT!" Connor yelled causing the cave to shake. They all minus Connor fell on the ground. Piper and Paige were injured badly because they've been hit by the rocks. Phoebe used all her strength to get back up so was Zahra.

Connor looked at the end of the cave where there was a figure.

"What should I do dad?" Connor cried

"I can't tell you what to do son. It's your choice. Listen to your heart and follow it." He answered.

The women looked at Connor who was looking at the end of the cave for quite some time and not saying anything.

"Kill them, son. If you do not, they'll kill you." Zahra hissed.

Connor gripped on the sword tighter and held it a bit higher. His eyes were full of determination.

"Phoebe! Get out of there!" Piper said. She couldn't move for her leg was injured

Phoebe didn't move a single muscle. She looked at her son with pleading eyes. Connor held his sword , ready to strike and ran at a fast speed towards…

**a/n: that's all for now.sorry for the delay cause couldnt upload the file.neways, hope youy like it.please r/r and let me know what yer think k?**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Last chapter_**

_**Phoebe didn't move a single muscle. She looked at her son with pleading eyes. Connor held his sword, ready to strike and ran at a fast speed towards…**_

_**Continue**_

Connor ran towards Phoebe, with his sword up high ready to strike. Phoebe maintained her stone positioned. Zahra was already laughing in her victory evil laugh. Phoebe struggled to keep her eyes opened as Connor was approaching.

Then an unexpected thing happened. Just as Connor was a few inches from Phoebe, he vanished. They turned to Zahra who gasped. Connor appeared behind Zahra and struck the sword into her back. Zahra slowly turned.

"This… This is how you repay me?" Zahra gasped. Connor eyes were back to normal and it was filled with tears.

"I'm sorry…" he choked and pulled the sword out. Zahra screamed and burst into ashes. Connor dropped down his knees to the ground and cried. His sword was thrown a couple feet away from him.

Paige began to stir and she groaned painfully. Piper helped Paige up while Phoebe made her way to her son.

"What happen?" Paige asked

"It's a long story, sleeping beauty." Piper chuckled a bit.

"Hey, it's alright." Phoebe knelt next to him and hugged him. At first he stiffed his body then he gave in.

"I… I killed her…" he sobbed

"Shhhh… It's ok. She's evil. You did the right thing." Phoebe whispered

"Come on, let's go home baby." Phoebe said. He smiled at her and they got up.

"Hello? A little help down here would be nice!" Piper said as she and Paige still sprawled on the ground. The mother and son chuckled and helped them.

"So, you're my nephew huh? Well, welcome to the pig headed Halliwell family." Paige said

"Thanks." Connor said.

All of them orbed/shimmered home. They introduced Connor to Leo, Chris and Wyatt. Leo of course welcomed him with a warm smile and the other two orbed to Connor making him stumbled backward for the sudden weight.

"Aww how sweet… They already like you." Phoebe said.

"Oh, oh! I have to take a picture of this." Paige exclaimed and orbed a camera to her and took the picture.

"Ummm can somebody take them please? I think someone just dropped a nuclear bomb here." Connor grimaced and hand the babies to Leo who merely laughed.

"Dinner is ready!!!" Piper called.

Connor walked slowly to the dining room, not having used to the family stuff.

"Come on, you're not going to stand day all day are you with these nice food on the table?" Phoebe asked and pulled him in.

Connor sat down and looked around. He couldn't believe that he was actually having a family dinner, with his family! After the dinner, Connor excused himself.

"Where is he going?" Phoebe asked, getting up to follow him but Piper pulled her back.

"No Phoebs… Let him be alone for awhile. All of these are new to him; let him get used to it first. Besides, now that Leo is a whitelighter again, ONLY for us, he can sense Connor. Isn't that right, honey?" Piper turned to Leo.

"Yes, Piper's right Phoebe." Phoebe nodded and sat back down.

Connor shimmered himself to a mountain. He ignored the snow and the temperature surrounded him. He stood at the edge of the mountain and looked down.

"Don't you think this is a bit high and freezing?" a voice behind Connor said. Connor smiled widely, recognizing the voice.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights, pop." Connor said and slowly turned around, facing none other than his father.

"Haha, no way." Cole said

"So, are you free?"

"Ah, very… Free like a bird."

"Will I be seeing you soon?"

"Definitely… And very soon too." Cole winked and shimmered out.

_**To be continued**_

A/n: sorry for the delay. Here ya go another chapter. More to come soon. Read and review and please let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Ugh!Too much of JD shots"_ Connor groaned as he was twisting and turning on his bed. It had been about a week since the last incident where he killed Zahra, the demon who raised him all the while.

Trying to fit into the Halliwells was a bit of struggle for him as he was not used to the morning wake up call. Speaking of which…

"Ompf!!" Connor groaned as 2 orbs appeared on his abdomen. Hearing him groaned made the 2 youngest Halliwell squel with laughter.

"Hey!You guys are soaking wet and..NAKED??AUNT PIPER!!" Connor screamed on top of his lungs only making Chris and Wyatt laughed even more.

"Where's the demon?Where's that damn demon!!" Piper burst in holding her hands up, ready to blow and attacks. When she saw the sight in front of her she just laughed.

"Well it's about time you wake up anyway, it's almost 12" Piper went over to his bed and carried her 2 boys.

"It's Saturday for goodness sake!Besides, it's not like I have to go to school or anything." Connor grumbled and pulled the cover over his head despite the fact the cover was wet from the 2 boys just now.

"That's what you think." Piper whispered to herself and grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh there you 2 are!I've been looking all over for you!" Leo said as he passed by the room looking for his sons. Piper handed him their sons with a stern look written on her face.  
"They orb out when I was looking for the towel to dry them" Leo said sheepishly.

"Whatever the excuse is honey. Lunch is in half an hour but it's brunch for you dear nephew." Piper rolled her eyes when she heard Connor mumbled yes.

"What's with the commotion" Paige asked Piper when she returned to the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, just the usual wake up calls from the boys." Piper replied.

"Does Connor know about the school thing?" Paige asked

"Definitely no. God only knows where he might shimmer too if he does find out. Thanks again Paige for finding this great school for him." Phoebe said and squeezed Paige's arm lightly

"No problem sis. Besides, the headmaster is a good friend of mine too."

"He's quite old don't you think to still run the school?"

"Age is just a number. Besides, I think Connor would like it to be surrounded with kids his age who knows about magic. He's going to love it!" Pheobe clapped her hands together.

"I'm going to love what?A trip to the strip club?" Connor said as he shimmered in.

"What did I say about shimmering about in the house?!" Piper whacked him with the wooden spoon but he changed the wooden spoon into rubber so it didn't hurt him

"You were babbling about walking, stairs and what not but I wasn't listening, Liv Tyler was kissing Kate Hudson!!" he replied cheekily. The Haliwell's sisters just rolled their eyes

"Have you even showered yet?" Phoebe asked her son who was in nothing but his boxers.

"Define shower when you know you're going to get dirty again." He said while eating Paige's food despite her whacking him not to do so

"Go and get yourselves clean. You can't run around the house half naked and smelling like.. like.." Pheobe sniffed him  
"JACK DANIELS??Have you been drinking??"

"Shower here I come!" Connor shimmered away before Pheobe got a chance to smack him.

_Somewhere in the underworld_

"You have got to be joking!!" Cole, also famously known as Belthazor roared and flipped the table over smashing the things that were on it.

"Tune down your voice Belthazor or have you forgotten who you're speaking to?" Abras, a quite aged demon, calmly said to Cole

"I go by Cole now." Cole hissed

"Above the underworld you can go by that but below here, you shall be called Belthazor so that you won't forget your legacy."

"Enough about that stupid name. Tell me, is there any other way that don't involve my son?"

"You know just as much as I do that your son is the most powerful one now since the other 2 youngest Haliwell are still mere babies. Connor is the only one that I see in the crystal ball."

"I will not let it happen!He has just found his family!Can't anybody else substitute him?I will do it then!"

"Don't be foolish!"Abras stood from his seat and shouted.  
"This thing that we're going up against in the future is way powerful than us 2 combined with the Charmed Ones!It's even more powerful than the puny Elders!It's not the time to act all fatherly now.The future is in your son's hand!"

"You're not sure yourselves!The crystal ball only showed a glimpse of the future." Cole roared back

"A glimpse or not, I am not taking it lightly and so shouldn't you." With that Abras left the cave leaving Cole frustrated.

_Back in the Halliwell's manor_

Connor stepped out of the shower looking all fresh and wet. He didn't even bother to wipe himself and just walked up to the attic with only towel around his waist. He flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadow, a habit he always do after shower.

"Hey Piper if you don't mind I need to use the…" Billie Jenkins burst into the attic  
"Oh my god!!" she shrieked after seeing Connor in nothing but towel

Connor looked up from the book and was surprised as well. He grabbed Chris' favorite teddy bear to cover his bear upper body

"Shit!Who the heck are you??" Connor asked walking in a circle, with a teddy bear on his chest.

"I'm Billie, I'm a witch and I've been helping the Charmed Ones.Who are you and what are you doing half naked in the attic?" Billie covered her eyes but occasionally peeked through to see Connor's well develop body.

Connor couldn't asnwer as they both turned their heads to the doorway when they heard footsteps. Seeing her distracted Connor quickly shimmered away.

"What's with all the commotion?" Paige asked as she entered in

"This half naked guy!"Billie pointed at the spot Connor was  
"Hey he's gone!"

"Half naked guy?" Phoebe sighed loudly  
"Seems like you've met my son, Connor."

"He was there I swe… Wait, you have a son?" Billie asked

"Yes I do. It's a long story honey." Phoebe replied and her sisters nodded with agreement. Billie just narrowed her eyes and looked at the Halliwell sisters.

_Tbc…_


	11. Chapter 11

The whole time that Phoebe was at work she was thinking about her newly found son. Although it had only been awhile since they were reunited, her mother instinct kicked in as fast as the lightning bolt and right now she felt this heavy feelings deep inside her heart. She couldn't tell what it was so she decided to ignore for the time being.

After saying goodbye to her boss and co-workers, she walked down the hall, into the parking lot and drove straight home. One thing in her mind right now was how was she going to talk to her wild son about a decision that she and her sisters had made.

"Hey, I'm home! Anybody here?" Pheobe called out as she opened the front door.

"We're in the kitchen!" Piper shouted back.

Phoebe took off her coat and walked towards the kitchen while scanning around for her son. She saw Piper and Leo in the kitchen, feeding their sons.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Piper asked without looking up as she was trying to feed Chris who kept orbing the spoon away.

"Chris! Will you quit doing that?? Orb the spoon back to mommy's hand now." Of course the baby just laughed and stared at his mother.

"My work was alright. As usual. Where's Connor?" Phoebe asked as she took a stool next to the brother-in-law

"He's out and about as usual. Open wide, Wyatt!" Leo said and fed his eldest son

"So when are we going to break the news to him?" Piper asked, now fully concentrating on Phoebe.

"Well, I think over dinner should be good. I hope he won't burn the house down. God forbids he might have Cole's temper." Phoebe sighed.

"Guys! Guess what I just found!" Paige said as she orbed in with an army necklace on her hand.

"What is that Paige?" Leo asked with full curiosity

"Well, I was snooping around with Connor's stuff and I found this. Guess what? Connor has a second name!" She said excitedly.

"Wow, this is a breaking news." Piper said sarcastically.

"Now Piper, Paige may be on to something good here. We hardly know about the boy." Leo said

"What does it say?" Phoebe asked.

"It says Connor F. Turner-Halliwell." Paige read out the description.

"He has a second name? He didn't mention that." Piper said

"Oh, it gets better. I know the second name!" Paige grinned from ear to ear

"How is that possible? Let me see… It doesn't say anything here." Pheobe said as she examined the necklace.

"Well… I did some hocus pocus to it." Paige said sheepishly

"Paige! You know better than to use magic for personal gain!" Piper scolded her

"I know but I didn't cast it! I told our lovely apprentice, Billie to do it as a practice for her magic."

The sisters laughed except for Leo who just sighed and didn't know what to say.

"Go on! Tell us, what's his second name?" Phoebe asked jumping up and down.

"You're so going to love this! Billie cried after we found out!" Paige said making more suspense.

"Just tell us!" Piper yelped.

"Fitzwell!!!!!"

There was a moment of silent where everyone's jaw just dropped to the ground. No words were exchanged and as if on cue, the devil himself shimmered in. This time around with fully clothes

"Hey, I'm hungry. What's cooking doc?" He asked as he grabbed some munchies on the bowl.

He realized that everyone was silent and he looked at them who immediately stared at him as he shimmered in.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously.

As soon as he said that, the whole room burst into laughter and that only made him confused even more.

"What the… Why are you laughing?? What in the world is going on here?" He demanded an answer.

"Nothing to worry about… Fitzwell!" Paige said and burst out laughing. Connor's face was struck with horror

"No!! Tell me you didn't!" He said but he saw his necklace on his mom's hand

"I'm sorry baby. It's just… It's just…" Phoebe laughed again.

"It's not funny ok! It's not like I have a choice! A demon raised me for god's sake!! Now cut it out!!" His eyes turned red and there was a red glow surrounding him.

"Ouch!" Piper said as she was the closest to him. She realized that he was on fire. Literally!

"Ok, ok, ok! We're sorry, we're sorry." Piper said. All of them apologized and he cooled down.

"Good. Now what's for chow?" He asked

"_Teenagers. He's not going to like the news alright" _Leo talked to himself and sighed.

Tbc…

**A/R: Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I know it's been a hell while since I last update and I think I've lost some writing skills. This is the best I could come up so far and it's sort of like an experiment to see if I still got it. Let me know how it goes ok? I accept your comments and criticism with all my heart.**


End file.
